Orion Unity
The ''Orion Unity ''is a large space ship in FusionFall. It is a Fusions regrouping unit for the heroes after going on missions, taking missons, a place to train, dispatch help to people in need, and is a surveillance area for workers and heroes. It is the main homeland for the founding team, Fusion Original and a transport that can carry pilots, Heroes, ships, vehicles, spectre, and Exosuits. They are also used for civilian transport. Origin Since 2013, over eight Orion aircrafts were built in response to the increasing threat of enemy attacks occurring on Earth. Each Orion was built in locations nearest to Kaiju(monster) breach points in order to prevent massive damages to cities. The considerations for the placement of Orions were regional and tactical, not political. On the west side of the Pacific, Orion's are situated closer to one another. The Defense Corps. reasoned that the higher population density and that the reach is located closer to the Asian coast than the American coast, made their situation demand a quicker response, whereas Orion aircrafts located in the Americas have more lead time to deploy Strike Groups. In 2020, the increasing number of Kaiju attacks across the Pacific taxed both the proficiency of the Orion Unity and the Defense Corps ability to maintain the financial viability of the Fusion Program. When twenty six Exosuits were destroyed, seven Orion's were closed and funding was reallocated to the construction of the Anti- Wall. The United Nations transferred the pilots of the four remaining active Jaegers to Hong Kong. Pentecost planned to use the Hong Kong Orion as a launching station to initiate an assault against the Kaiju. Function The Orion Unity is a massive spacecraft designed or built to house over Earth and dozen or more facilities and personnel directly dedicated to the repair and operations of the exosuits and to act as a homeland for all teams to be given assignments. The Orion Unity provides housing and food for all personnel, including a place to hone their fighting skills and to determine drift capability, such as the Kwoon Combat Room. Located near major bodies of water, Orion's have two major points of deployment for exosuits by sea or by air. The very top of the Orion is a mechanized dome-shaped roof that opens, allowing twelve transport vehicles, like V-50 Rotojets to lift certain Exosuits out of the facility and toward a ten mile point of defense. The other means of exporting exosuits from the Orion Unity is using massive mechanized platforms that can sink into the sea after towing Exosuits out of the facility. Operations within the Orion Unity are overseen in the OLYMPUS Mission Control, a massive room, overcrowded with tracking systems that oversee enemy attacks when and after they happen, and the status of the pilots during the Drift (when engaged in combat or otherwise noted). Located at the highest point of the Orion Unity, the Drivesuit Room is directly connected to detachable Exosuit cockpits (or Conn-Pod). Exosuits are often sequestered in their own respective bays Maintenance of Exosuits are maintained by each countries respective F-Tech teams. Large mobile catwalks were designed to move around any given area of an Exosuits above the ground, allowing teams to repair the mechs wherever necessary. Gallery TitanfallArt-3.jpg Titanfall-Campaign-3.jpg Titanfall-Starships-Fleet-Wallpaper.jpg Category:Locations __FORCETOC__